


Family Bonding Time

by SilveryxDark



Series: I'LL the Toraga Lovechild 'verse [1]
Category: Alice Nine
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, It's so cracky I'm surprised I wasn't actually on crack, Kid Fic, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilveryxDark/pseuds/SilveryxDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the future, Tora and Saga are happily married and have children. There's just one very important thing that troubles Saga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Bonding Time

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this fic to Yumi, who earned herself cameos in this fic as well. Thanks for the crazy ideas and weird conversations, I don't even know what I'm doing, seriously. I hope you like this 8'D
> 
> And to other readers: yes, the Airu in this fic is I'LL/Airu from FEST VAINQUEUR, because my friends and I keep thinking he totally looks like Tora and Saga's possible lovechild. 8D

Saga absolutely loved being a parent, most of the time. He was happily married to the love of his life, Tora, and they had three perfect children and if anyone said otherwise, he’d punch them in the face.

But this was completely _unacceptable_. It was like the years spent nurturing them had gone down the drain in that single statement! Well, no, not really. But this was still utterly _terrible_.

“What do you mean, you don’t like Arsenal?”

Yumi and Miyu looked up at him with wide, innocent eyes. ”Yep. Don’t like Arsenal,” they chorused.

“I’ve _failed_ ,” Saga groaned, dramatically falling onto his knees, much to his children and husband’s chagrin. “I’ve failed as a parent!”

“We like Manchester United!” Yumi and Miyu giggled.

“Noooo!” Saga said loudly. “ _Come on_!”

“They’re cooler,” Miyu said.

“Much better,” Yumi added.

Saga swore he was about to have a heart attack. “Don’t say that in front of Airu! You’re going to corrupt him!”

At that point, Tora gave a loud sigh and flicked Saga on the forehead, before crouching down to talk to the twins. “Don’t listen to your papa, he’s just being stupid.”

“As usual,” the twins grinned.

“Right, as usual,” Tora laughed, and laughed harder at the dramatic moan Saga gave. “Anyway, maybe you kids should go to bed, it’s pretty late, right? Maybe we could get you matching Manchester United jerseys, how does that sound?”

“Yay! Thank you Daddy! Goodnight Daddy, we love you!” Yumi and Miyu said, launching themselves at Tora.

Tora hugged them back, as Saga pouted on the floor. “What about me?”

“We love you too, Papa!” Yumi and Miyu said, and jumped onto Saga’s body.

“Ow! Oh, you missed - never mind, yeah. I love you too, kids. I’m not going to support your blasphemy, you hear?”

“Blas - what?”

“Shut up, Saga,” Tora said, sighing deeply, and gently shooing the kids off to bed.

Once they were outside the room, Saga began whining. “Toooraaaa! The kids don’t like Arsenal! How can that be?”

“Maybe if you didn’t behave like a weird child over them all the time and have a small section of the living room as an Arsenal shrine, they’d be more receptive?” Tora said gently. “And quiet, you don’t want to wake Airu up, do you?”

Saga pouted, looking up at Tora from the floor. “You’re a terrible husband. I thought you were going to support me. And calling me stupid in front of the twins! They’re never going to respect me like that!”

“Um… I’m pretty sure they already don’t,” Tora smirked, and let out a hiss as Saga promptly tossed one of the children’s soft toys at him.

“Absolutely terrible husband,” Saga said, sticking his tongue out, though he did finally stand up.

“Sure, sure,” Tora replied cheerfully.

Saga rolled his eyes, and looked down at Airu sleeping peacefully in his cot, and couldn’t help but smile. Two years on, he still marvelled at Airu’s existence. He’d never thought he and Tora could actually have a biological kid of their own, but technological advancements had made Airu possible, with both his and Tora’s DNA. Not to say that they loved the twins any less, though - they had chosen the pair as infants, and the past six years had been a wonderful adventure.

“Now, Airu, don’t you dare support other teams too, okay? Please like Arsenal, just like me,” Saga beamed.

Tora rolled his eyes. “Stop going on about that,” Tora said.

“Oh, come on, he looks almost exactly like you, I’d think it fair if he inherited something of me, like my love of Arsenal!” Saga protested.

“You think?” Tora chuckles.

Saga nodded emphatically. “Yeah! Like… he totally has your eyes, your mouth, your smile… I bet he’s gonna have a big dick just like you!”

Tora very nearly spat all over his own son at that. “ _Saga_!”

“You know it’s true,” Saga said calmly. “I’m just stating the facts.”

“Oh my god, why did I even marry you?” Tora mumbled, shaking his head and looking thoroughly despondent.

“Do you wanna go back to the bedroom and rediscover the reason?” Saga said, with a lascivious wink.

“Not in front of our son!” Tora snapped, cheeks red, but he did turn back towards the door.

“That’s why I said, our bedroom,” Saga chuckled, and gently touched Airu’s hair. “Goodnight, Airu!”

** 3 years later **

This was not happening again. Surely not. This was a disaster. Saga was convinced he’d done something wrong, something terrible in his past life to warrant this. Meanwhile, Airu beamed up at him like he hadn’t just said the worst possible thing on the planet, and his twin siblings smirked from behind him. Tora was no help either, crappy husband as he was.

Saga was alone and in despair.

“What do you mean, you don’t like Arsenal?”


End file.
